


dreamland, take me there

by MissMorphine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Felix is a brat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine
Summary: “If you’re not going to train, you can leave,” commented Felix as he went to retrieve the sword from the ground. As he bent over to pick up the sword, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Felix’s eyes widened as he was lifted into the air and placed onto Sylvain’s shoulder.“And if you’re going to keep training, I’m going to make you leave,” replied Sylvain. “I’m not going to stand by while you train until you collapse.” Felix growled and attempted to wriggle out of Sylvain’s grasp, but his grip was strong. Cursing under his breath, Felix began hitting Sylvain’s back.Felix trains too much, and Sylvain decides the best course of action to make Felix rest is to tire him out.





	dreamland, take me there

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from the Sylvix Discord discussing how Felix would be a total brat who doesn't take care of himself but sex is the one thing that is guaranteed to make him fall asleep
> 
> Title comes from "Body Say" by Demi Lovato
> 
> **All characters are over the age of 18 in this story**
> 
> So now who's ready for the first smut I've ever written?

The din of chatter filled the dining hall, and the intoxicating aroma of spices permeated the air. Sylvain stared impatiently at the dining hall doors. On the table front of him were two plates, one with spicy fish dango and the other empty. As the kitchen announced that they were about to shut down for the night, Sylvain sighed. He handed off the plate to Raphael -- who happily accepted the extra food -- and stalked off in the direction of the training grounds.

To his utter lack of surprise, Sylvain found Felix in the training grounds. With his attention on the training dummy in front of him, the dark-haired boy had yet to notice Sylvain. Sylvain coughed, causing Felix to turn around briefly before resuming his stance. He was about to strike the training dummy again when Sylvain took the wooden sword out of his hands.

“What are you doing?” growled Felix as he reached for the sword. Sylvain held it out of Felix’s reach before tossing it toward the wall. It fell with a dull clatter, causing Felix’s glare to deepen. He had turned to retrieve the sword when Sylvain grabbed onto his wrist.

“You didn’t come to dinner,” Sylvain stated. “I waited for you.” Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes; he tried to pull his arm out of Sylvain’s grasp, but Sylvain held firm.

“I told you, my training comes first,” said Felix. “I can live with missing a meal or two. Now can you let go of me and let me get back to my training?” Sylvain didn’t need to look at Felix to know that he was annoyed; his tone was more than enough. Sylvain reached out to tilt Felix’s face up to look at him.

The dark circles under Felix’s eyes were a cause for concern. Sylvain sighed and muttered under his breath, chiding Felix for allowing his training to interfere with his health. Felix yanked his arm out of Sylvain’s grasp, using the distraction of Sylvain’s concern to free himself.

“If you’re not going to train, you can leave,” commented Felix as he went to retrieve the sword from the ground. As he bent over to pick up the sword, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Felix’s eyes widened as he was lifted into the air and placed onto Sylvain’s shoulder.

“And if you’re going to keep training, I’m going to make you leave,” replied Sylvain. “I’m not going to stand by while you train until you collapse.” Felix growled and attempted to wriggle out of Sylvain’s grasp, but his grip was strong. Cursing under his breath, Felix began hitting Sylvain’s back.

“Put me down!” Felix demanded. Sylvain only laughed in reply, annoying Felix further. Felix continued to pound on Sylvain’s back as Sylvain kicked the door open and started to walk toward the dormitories.

Although the dormitories were not a far walk from the training grounds, there would still be plenty of other students milling about. Felix’s face burned in embarrassment as he saw the other students that had noticed him. He began to thrash in Sylvain’s arms to try and force the redhead to let him go.

_Slap!_

A sharp slap across Felix’s ass caused him to yelp in surprise. The noise echoed off the stone walls, causing more people to look their way. Felix was about to start kicking when Sylvain delivered another slap to his ass.

“Don’t think I won’t spank you again,” Sylvain said. Felix said nothing, choosing instead to bury his face in his hands. He muttered from behind his fingers for Sylvain to hurry up and get back to their rooms.

Sylvain fished for his key in his pocket before swinging the door open. He kicked the door closed behind him before tossing Felix onto his bed. Felix glared up at Sylvain and tried to get up and slip around the other boy, but Sylvain was straddling his waist before he could even sit up. Sylvain’s hands went to Felix’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

Felix couldn’t help feeling annoyed as Sylvain held him down. How could Sylvain, who only bothered to train when Felix demanded it, be stronger than him? Felix continued to struggle before laying back against the bed and sighing heavily.

“You done?” asked Sylvain, a note of mirth in his voice. Felix nodded and waited for Sylvain to get off of him. As soon as Sylvain’s hands let go of Felix’s wrists, Felix pushed Sylvain to the side and climbed off the bed. He was barely off the bed when Sylvain grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back onto it. Felix used the momentum to push Sylvain down and pin his shoulders against the bed.

Felix was about to claim victory when Sylvain’s lips brushed against his own. Momentarily flustered, Felix noticed too late that Sylvain was about to flip their positions. He groaned as he saw Sylvain’s smirking face above him. He halfheartedly kicked his legs as Sylvain caught his wrists once again.

“You need to rest, Felix,” Sylvain murmured as he kissed Felix’s ear, “and if you’re not going to rest, then I’ll just need to tire you out.” Sylvain trailed kisses along Felix’s jawline and down his neck before stopping to suck a mark into the sensitive flesh. Felix’s breath caught in his throat, and his hips rose up involuntarily to grind against Sylvain.

Sylvain’s hand reached to wrap around both of Felix’s wrists as his other hand began to unbutton Felix’s shirt. His nimble fingers unbuttoned the shirt and pulled the fabric aside as Sylvain pressed open-mouthed kisses along Felix’s collarbone.

Sylvain’s fingers brushed over one of Felix’s nipples, causing the smaller male to shiver. He teased the nub between his fingers, relishing the way it caused Felix’s breath to hitch. Sylvain looked up from where he was sucking another mark on Felix’s neck to wink at him before pressing his mouth onto Felix’s other nipple. He licked it a few times before finally sucking on it.

Felix squirmed under Sylvain’s deft fingers and mouth. His hands, still caught in Sylvain’s grip, twitched as he tried to find something to hold onto. He shivered as Sylvain released his nipple and the cold air hit the wet, sensitive skin. He groaned as Sylvain switched to the other side, swapping his fingers for his mouth.

“Stop teasing me,” growled Felix. He lifted his hips to brush them against Sylvain’s, despite for friction. With a wet pop, Sylvain took his mouth off Felix and smirked at him. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Felix’s for an open-mouthed kiss. Felix barely noticed that Sylvain’s hand had left his wrists to cup his jaw. Sylvain’s tongue slipped into Felix’s mouth as Felix’s hands fisted themselves into Sylvain’s shirt.

As Sylvain broke off the kiss and leaned back, Felix followed him, leaning forward with half-hooded eyes and waiting for another kiss. Suddenly embarrassed by his display of neediness, Felix allowed his head to fall back against the pillow and turned his head to the side. Sylvain gave a small chuckle before he tilted Felix’s face to look at him; he traced his thumb along Felix’s lower lip before diving down to kiss him again.

Felix’s fingers were clumsy -- too distracted by the kiss to pay attention -- as he took off Sylvain’s jacket. He pulled at the fabric impatiently, yanking it off Sylvain’s shoulders and tossing it to the side. He began working at Sylvain’s belt before Sylvain took his hands and pinned them above his head once again.

“And you call me insatiable…” Sylvain winked, causing Felix to growl in frustration. Sylvain let go of Felix’s wrists to pull off his belt, pulling it out through the loops and then dropping it onto the floor. He hooked his fingers into Felix’s waistband, pulling his pants and his smallclothes off in one motion.

As Sylvain’s eyes raked over Felix’s body, Felix noted with no small amount of embarrassment that he was completely naked while Sylvain was still fully dressed. To Felix’s utter shame, he felt his dick growing harder at that realization. Felix inhaled sharply as he felt Sylvain’s fingertips ghost over his length.

“Sylvain…” Felix breathed out. He reached out to grab Sylvain’s shirt, pulling him closer as he rutted against Sylvain’s thigh. “Touch me, you fucking--” Felix was cut off as Sylvain wrapped his hand around Felix’s dick and a moan escaped his lips. Felix quickly began unbuttoning Sylvain’s shirt, not caring if he pulled any buttons off in his haste.

Sylvain shrugged himself out of his shirt before sitting up. Felix bit back a whine at the loss of contact as Sylvain lifted his hips to slide his own pants off. He knelt between Felix’s legs before sliding his hands underneath Felix’s knees and drawing his legs up. Feeling exposed, Felix flushed and tried to put his legs back down.

“Don’t just look, you ass,” murmured Felix, embarrassed but still wanting. Sylvain’s hands were still pressing firmly on the backs of Felix’s knees as he lowered his mouth toward Felix’s hole. Felix cursed -- loudly -- as he felt Sylvain’s tongue swipe across his entrance. His fingers gripped the bedsheets as Sylvain’s tongue teased his hole, not quite going in. When Sylvain’s tongue finally plunged inside him, Felix couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips.

Felix’s legs were shaking in Sylvain’s grasp as Sylvain licked him open. Moans of Sylvain’s name and pleas for more fell from Felix’s lips without abandon. Felix moaned, needy and desperate, at the loss of contact as Sylvain reached over to the nightstand and fished around for a vial of oil. Pulling off the cork, Sylvain drizzled oil liberally onto his fingers before slipping two fingers inside Felix.

“Goddess, Sylvain,” moaned Felix, “just fuck me already.” Sylvain pumped his fingers into Felix, taking his time. Felix was about to demand for Sylvain to fuck him already when Sylvain curled his fingers inside Felix and sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

“What do you want, Felix?” asked Sylvain, his voice low and sultry. “I need to hear you say it…” Felix groaned as Sylvain’s fingers left him. He watched as Sylvain coated his dick in oil and lined himself up at Felix’s entrance, stopping just short of going in. He teased Felix’s entrance, relishing the way Felix writhed needily.

“Fuck me, Sylvain…” Felix whined. “Please…” Sylvain grinned and pressed a kiss to Felix’s jaw before slowly entering Felix. Felix gave a low, keening moan as he stretched around Sylvain’s length. Sylvain continued pressing light kisses along Felix’s jaw as he waited for the smaller male to adjust.

Sylvain began with shallow thrusts, just enough to graze that spot inside him but not fully hitting it. Felix wrapped his arms around Sylvain, pulling him closer as he growled for Sylvain to go fucking faster. Felix gasped as Sylvain’s hips snapped, thrusting deeper. His fingers clawed at Sylvain’s back, and his toes curled with each thrust.

Felix lost any sense of coherency as Sylvain pounded into him. The headboard was rocking against the wall with the force of Sylvain’s movements, and tears pricked at the corners of Felix’s eyes. Heat pooled in Felix’s core as the pleasure began to build, and Felix’s thoughts were clouded over by a haze of lust.

“‘m close…” Felix moaned. He wrapped his legs around Sylvain before tilting his head back and moaning at the new angle. Sylvain’s hand found its way to Felix’s dick and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Felix’s legs shook around Sylvain’s waist before tightening around him as the pleasure hit its peak.

Felix cried out as ecstasy overtook him, and his vision went white as his senses overloaded. He was still shaking as he slowly came down from the high, his heart thumping erratically. He whimpered, oversensitive, as Sylvain continued to thrust inside him before pulling out and jerking himself until he spilled onto Felix’s chest, adding to the mess coating his torso.

Breathing heavily, Felix barely noticed Sylvain leaving the bed. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the mattress. His eyes fluttered open briefly as Sylvain ran a washcloth over his chest and between his legs. Felix lifted his leg languidly to help before setting it back down and waiting for Sylvain to return.

As Sylvain climbed back into the bed, Felix allowed himself to be pulled back toward Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain draped an arm around Felix lazily and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Better than training?” asked Sylvain cheekily.

“Don’t ruin it,” grumbled Felix, though there was no heat behind his words. He shifted and settled against Sylvain’s chest; he placed his hand over Sylvain’s, squeezing lightly before letting go. It wasn’t long until Felix’s breath evened out, sleep finally overtaking him. Sylvain pressed another soft kiss to the back of Felix’s neck before closing his own eyes.


End file.
